blockatefandomcom-20200215-history
Quest for the Light Shards
'''Quest for the Light Shards '''is a Blockate game created by user babyneedgopoopoop on Roblox. Gameplay The game is an adventure game, where you must collect shards to unlock the challenge course of that world, at the end of the challenge course, you will get a light shard, which is used to unlock new worlds. Once you collect all 9 light shards, you will unlock the final world where you face the final boss, Shack. When you defeat shack, you will unlock the bonus worlds, which need keys to be unlocked. Keys are hidden in every world, including the lobby. Worlds Each world comes in "sets", which are unlocked with light shards. World 1: Green Grassland Green Grassland is the first world in Quest for the Light Shards. It is based off of a peaceful grassy land, landmarks being a giant tree, a dangerous cave, and a small town. The light god in this world is For, who guards the Light Shard of Nature. You need 4 shards to attempt his challenge course. World 2: Frozen Fields Frozen Fields is the second world in Quest for the Light Shards, you need the Light Shard of Nature to unlock it, along with World 3: Wooden World. It is a land in winter time. Landmarks being an icy cave, an ice obstacle course, and santa's sleigh. The light god in this world is Fro, who guards the Light Shard of Frost. You need 8 shards to attempt his challenge course. World 3: Wooden World Wooden World is the third world in Quest for the Light Shards, you need the Light Shard of Nature to unlock it, along with World 2: Frozen Fields. It is a world made of only wood, filled with dangerous saws. The light god in this world is Plan, who guards the Light Shard of Lumber. You need 12 shards to attempt his challenge course. World 4: Stone Cavern Stone Cavern is the fourth world in Quest for the Light Shards, you need the Light Shards of Frost and Lumber to unlock it, along with World 5: Poison Forest, and World 6: Red Volcano. It is a world that is incased in cobblestone, meant to look like a cave underground. It is dark, with torches along the way. The light god in this world is Cavv, who guards the Light Shard of Stone. You need 18 shards to attempt his challenge course. World 5: Poison Forest Poison Forest is the fifth world in Quest for the Light Shards, you need the Light Shards of Frost and Lumber to unlock it, along with World 4: Stone Cavern, and World 6: Red Volcano. It is a world that has taken over a forest with poison everywhere. The light god of this world is Tox, who guards the Light Shard of Poison. You need 26 shards to attempt his challenge course. World 6: Red Volcano Red Volcano is the sixth world in Quest for the Light Shards, you need the Light Shards of Frost and Lumber to unlock it, along with World 4: Stone Cavern, and World 5: Poison Forest. It is a world made of volcanic rocks that have dried up, though there is still some magma. The light god of this world is named Vole, who guards the Light Shard of Lava. You need 30 shards to attempt his challenge course. World 7: Peaceful Paradise Peaceful Paradise is the seventh world in Quest for the Light Shards, you need the Light Shards of World 8: ??? World 9: ??? World 9 is still unknown. The light god of this world is named Lii. World 10: Shack's Castle Shack's Castle is the tenth and final world in Quest for the Light Shards. You need every light shard to unlock it. The world has not been released yet, but it is known to be where the player fights the final boss, Shack. Category:Worlds